Angel's Litany
Angel's Litany are a Loyalist semi Codex-compliant Successor Chapter created from the proud Sons of Sanguinius during the 4th Founding, shortly after the infamous War of the Beast. Angel's Litany is created following the liberation of Ragrin System from the Forces of Chaos led by House Moghal, and the Chaos Cult known as the Blooded Fist of Maurha. The Chapter exclusively recruits its members from the Hive World Kandyra and the surrounding planets of Ragrin System. The Chapter is known for its usage of Azkaellon Pattern Bolts, a Bolt filled with an intense, energetic beam of heat in the tens of thousands of degrees Centigrade as well as the unusually large quantity of Sanguinary Guard armed with Power Glaives and Power Axes. Chapter History The Angel's Litany history dates back to the liberation of Ragrin System. It is told that the Blood Angel's 5th Company, 1st Tactical Squad and 2nd Assault Squad led by Chaplain Andralos the Pious had successfully slain a Bloodthirster, Norkac the Brimfist, and slaughter the entire Chaos Cult, the infamous Blooded Fist of Maurha within four months. Once the fearless Blood Angels return to Baal, the Chapter Master of the Blood Angels, under commendation from the Sanguinary Guard Captain Tyros Valkoran, bestowed an honor upon Chaplain Andralos to become the first chapter master of the Angel's Litany and thus, the Chapter was formed and a Fortress-Monastery was built upon the Hive World of Kandyra at the site where the Armour of Azkaellon, the famed chief Sanguinary Guard of the Great Angel, was found. Like all the Blood Angels Successors, the Angels Litany shared the traits of the Blood Angels Chapter Homeworld Fortress-Monastery Chapter Recruitment Notable Campaigns Recruitment Organisation Command Ranks Veteran Ranks Line Formations Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine Chapter Gene-Seed The Blood Angels and their successors of all the warriors of the Legiones Astartes, evidenced perhaps the greatest degree of transformation of their flesh from their human origins to the Space Marines they would become. The aggressive over-writing of the aspirant's gene-helix by the blood of the Primarch was capable of transfiguring the rad-scarred and twisted inhabitants of Baal to create "perfected" warriors, living icons of the physical ideal of the Legiones Astartes, each one an echo of their Primarch, called "the Angel", Sanguinius in his fearsome glory. There was a price however for this power, and the process of transformation was a more arcane, elaborate and painful one than that endured by any other Legion. Even with the direct infusion of its Primarch's own blood to stabilise the process, the rate of fatalities among aspirants was frighteningly high. There were also those who argued that the mental scars suffered by those who survived the change were just as deep, instilling a sense of cause and purpose that manifested as unflinching, unreasoning fanaticism bordering on madness, a certainty which could in mere moments turn to insane fury when that purpose was challenged. Primarch's Curse: Twin-Curses The Angel's Litany carry with them the twin genetic curses of Sanguinius. Known as The Flaw, these genetic curses known separately as the Red Thirst and the Black Rage. The Flaw of the Blood Angels has also been attributed to a combination of the genetic defects in the Legion's Omophagea gene-seed organ implant, and the psychic disturbance created during the final seconds of Sanguinius' life. During the battles of the Horus Heresy on Terra and Mars, the stored gene-seed imprint of the Blood Angels was lost, forcing the Legion to have to extract the gene-seed needed for their reconstruction after the Heresy from the fallen body of their Primarch himself. Every Space Marine created from the gene-seed drawn from Sanguinius after his death was doomed to fall to the Flaw. The Red Thirst Deep within the psyche of every Angel's Litany is a destructive yearning, a battle fury and blood-hunger that must be held in abeyance in every waking moment. Few Battle-Brothers can hold this Red Thirst in check unceasingly -- it is far from unknown for Blood Angels to temporarily succumb to its lure at the height of battle. The Red Thirst is the Blood Angels' darkest secret and greatest curse, but it is also their greatest salvation, for it brings with it a humility and understanding of their own failings which make them truly the most noble of the Space Marines. The Black Rage The Angel's Litany suffer from the psychic imprint left by Sanguinius' death (or by the daemonic "wound" caused on Signus Prime). This can cause them to go insane prior to or during battle and feel the rage that Sanguinius himself felt during the Battle of Terra. Rather than let them face a slow, insane death, Angel's Litany will form those who have newly succumbed to the Black Rage into a special unit known as the Death Company. They wear specially painted black Power Armour, and are often led by the few Chapter officers, notably Angel's Litany Chaplains, who are still able to communicate orders to the insane troops and who are still obeyed by them, perhaps because Chaplains directly represent the authority of the Emperor. The members of the Death Company are then sent out to perform the most dangerous assaults, hoping for a quick and honourable death in combat. Deathwatch Service The Angel's Litary have been committing Battle-Brothers to the Deathwatch for millennia. In most cases however, the Space Marine has stood but a single vigil before returning to his parent Chapter. It is whispered by some that the Chapter only ever allows its brethren to stand the Long Watch if and when it suits them. But the truth of the matter, because of the Twin-Curses of the chapter, the Angel's Litary will only send a handful of their battle-brothers to the Deathwatch. One of the well-known members of Angel's Litany who serve in the Deathwatch were Librarian Smardo Kovelli, and Brother Tinteas One-Eye. Notable Members Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Angel's Litany Feel free to add your own About the Angel's Litany Gallery File:AL_Mk_IV_Assault.png|A Angel's Litany Assault marine Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:4th Founding